1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic system for a motor vehicle which comprises an electronic controller which is coupled via an electronic communication system to electronic controllers of other electronic systems of the vehicle in order to co-operate through data exchanges with the other electronic systems of the vehicle, wherein electronic sensor devices for controlling and/or regulating operating states of the vehicle detect quantities which are related to the operating states of the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Described Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
A modern motor vehicle is fitted with many electronic systems. These include, inter alia, the electronic service brake system with the antilock braking system (ABS), the traction control system (ASR) and the dynamic stability control system (FDR), the electronic parking brake system (EPB) or the electronic engine management system (EMS). As is known, electronic systems of this kind comprise an electronic controller which detects via electronic sensor devices quantities which are related to operating states of the vehicle, e.g. the slip of the vehicle wheels in the case of the ABS or the speed of the vehicle engine in the case of the EMS. On the basis of the detected quantities, the electronic controller controls and/or regulates, via corresponding electrical final control devices, operating states of the vehicle in order, for example, to prevent locking of the vehicle wheels in the case of the ABS or adapt the output of the vehicle engine in the case of the EMS. In order that the individual electronic systems may exchange data with one another so as to co-operate, the electronic controllers are coupled together via an electronic communication system, e.g. CAN bus.
As the electronic sensor devices are to be accommodated at a measuring location in the region of the vehicle which is ideal for them, e.g. an electronic steering angle sensor device is to be disposed in the region of the steering column of the vehicle, these also as a rule require their own electronic controller, which is likewise to be coupled to the electronic communication system.
This entails the disadvantage of an increasingly large number of electronic controllers in the motor vehicle, in particular in view of the fact that modern motor vehicles will in future be fitted with an ever increasing number of and more diverse electronic systems.
The result is an increase in expenditure and costs. The fact that—because they are coupled to the electronic communication system—the electronic controllers even have to comprise their own interface circuits plays a significant part in this.